Roses
by Annie4theWin
Summary: Jeff needs a little help to make Valentine's Day great for Annie. Takes place February (obviously) 2017.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean you don't have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"I mean that I plan to see how it goes. Just go with the flow. Annie said she didn't expect or want anything big," Jeff explains.

Britta frowns as she refills his glass. "Jeff, this is Annie we're talking about. Even is she says she doesn't expect anything doesn't mean you don't do anything! This is her first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend who is here."

"What about that douche what's-his-name last year?" Jeff counters.

"He doesn't count. He sucked," Britta states.

Jeff nods, "That is true. And, I did get her chocolates and a teddy bear, and I plan on making her breakfast since she's staying at my place tonight."

"She's at your place like every night," Britta says from the other end of the bar while helping a regular.

Jeff ignores her, "I also have an idea of what we could tomorrow. Like going for a walk together, dinner, and a movie maybe?"

Britta groans, "Ugh, so basic."

Jeff throws up his arms, "I'm new to this! I don't know what to do, okay? Is that what you want me to say?"

"Well, you could just say you want my help," Britta suggests.

He sighs, "Fine. Britta, will you please help me put together a plan to surprise Annie with a great Valentine's Day?"

Britta smirks and shrugs, "Hmmm...I guess I could give you a few pointers."

Jeff grunts and gulps down the rest of the cheap scotch. "You better not screw me over."

"C'mon, you know me better than that. Plus, I know everything you need to make Annie the happiest girl on a holiday that doesn't matter. I've listened to her over the years, well, I mean mostly."


	2. Chapter 2

"I think the theme should be roses. It's like the flower of love and passion or whatever," Britta says casually.

Jeff raises and eyebrow.

"Shut it, Winger. You're one who needs help and I'm trying. Um, since Annie is sleeping at your place tonight I feel like maybe you should do something tonight for her that is like, I don't know, a hint at tomorrow?"

"Oh, I was already planning to do something with her tonight," Jeff smirks.

Britta swats at him with her towel, "Ew, be quiet. I do not need to know about what you two do."

"We haven't really done anything," Jeff murmurs into his glass.

Britta's eyes widen in shock, "Wait what? You guys have been dating for like three months! And have been dancing around each other for way too many years."

Jeff shrugs. "It is very hard to ya know not, but Annie said she wanted to wait. I mean it is pretty much consummating our relationship," he says ending with a joke.

"So you guys just like...sleep with each other? Like actually, legit sleep?" Britta asks still in shock.

Jeff drains his glass and taps it on the counter, "Yes, Britta. Annie and I have not had sex yet, okay? Clear enough for you?"

"Have you guys said the 'Big 3' to each other?"

"No. Well, almost. I mean pretty much, but not really," Jeff leaves it at that.

Britta rests her hands on the bar, "Well, this makes it so much easier to plan tomorrow!"

Jeff narrows his eyes at her, "Why's that?"

"Uh, duh doi, you're going to tell her that you love her!" Britta exclaims.

Jeff nods slowly, "And then have passionate awesome sex with her."

Britta pretends to gag. "As gross and messed up as this is, yes, I'm telling you to say you love her and have...sex with her," Britta says sticking with pronouns.


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course you have to still do stuff. Take her out to a nice restaurant. How about that place that you always talk about?"

"Morty's Steakhouse, yeah, great place. I think they have options besides steak. I don't really pay attention to that, but since Annie stopped eating red meat recently I'll have to check," Jeff says and taps his glass again. "Are you going to give me a refill or what?"

Britta shakes her head defiantly, "Nope. You gotta have a clear head. Well, a decently clear head."

Jeff pouts, "Whatever. So, what do I do all day before the good part?"

"You should take her to breakfast. That'll kill some time. What time do you guys get up?"

"Like nine, I guess. I'd like to sleep in longer, but that's not gonna happen. Should I wake her up by giving her the teddy bear and flowers or do that tonight or...?" Jeff looks at Britta expectantly.

"Give her the flowers tonight, and teddy bear tomorrow morning. Okay, so you guys go to breakfast at some diner around here and then...Oh! What if you guys head up to Denver to the Botanic Gardens?"

Jeff rubs his chin, "I don't think Annie's been there. Yeah, that's a good idea. Okay, so we can just go to some nice restaurant up there. I'll book a room someplace tonight." He gets off his chair and throws Britta some cash. "Thanks for the help, Britta. Really. You're a good friend."

"You're welcome! Tell me how it goes! Well, how your day goes not night."


	4. Chapter 4

When Jeff arrives at his apartment, he places the bouquet of roses in a nice vase and gets a quick shower to rid himself of the smell of alcohol.

Just as he gets out of the shower he hears a knock. He wraps the towel around his waist and hurries to the door.

"Oh, hey, Annie! You're early," Jeff says as he lets her in.

"I texted you, but you were in the shower I guess. One of your neighbors let me in," Annie explains.

Jeff jogs to the kitchen and grabs the vase. "These are for you, Milady."

"Aw! Jeff, they're so pretty. Thank you," Annie gushes before standing on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips.

He sees her eyes flicker to his still dripping wet chest. He smirks, "Like what you see?"

Annie blushes and swats his chest. Jeff catches her hand and kisses it. "Do you wanna get some Thai food delivered?"

"Yes, I'm starving!" Annie heads to the kitchen to put the roses down and flip through the delivery menus. "Thai Garden or Thai Hut? Thai Palace is pretty cheap, too."

"Thai Garden. They have the best Pad Thai," Jeff says on his way to his room. He changes into pajama pants and a tank top, then dries his hair and quickly styles it.

"Just ordered," Annie says from the doorway, "You have cash right?"

Jeff checks his wallet, "Five is enough of a tip, right?"

"It'll have to be enough. I'm gonna change real quick. I made sure to bring a dress like you said."

"Good, you'll need it for what we're doing tomorrow," Jeff teases on his way out.

Ten minutes later Annie comes out.

"It's about time," Jeff says dramatically.

"Oh hush. I wanted to get all cleaned up. Did you pick out a movie already?"

"Took out a few cheesy love movies and then some comedies. You can pick," Jeff gestures to the stack of DVDs on the coffee table.

"Or we could watch something on Netflix," Annie says after looking through the pile.

"Fine," Jeff turns on the TV to Netflix, "If there's nothing on here, we're watching Grandma's Boy."

"Ooo we can watch the To-Do List! Abed just told me that it's finally on Netflix. I only saw it once when it first came out," Annie takes the remote and searches for it.

"It came out in 2015, right?"

Annie nods, "Yeah, and Abed was able to get Troy a part in it since he worked on it. Wait, Jeff, did you not watch it?"

He shrugs, "I just didn't get around to it."

"It's been almost two years! You're ridiculous! Well, then it's final, we're watching it," Annie says decisively.

"It's been like a year and seven months, not two years. I'm sure it's good." Jeff motions for her to press play.

When their food comes fifteen minutes later, Jeff jumps up and runs to the door. "Thanks man," he says giving the delivery guy a decent tip before bringing the food back to the couch.

"Do you have a chart like that?" Jeff asks teasingly.

Annie blushes. "I do not, and her mix of colors is not for organizational purposes, it just looks messy."

Jeff laughs, "Of course you notice that."

"I mean I did think about making a list like that, but only in my head, not on paper. Abed would find it while snooping in my room." Annie acts nonchalant about it, but Jeff looks at her suspiciously.

"So...If I was to ask how many things on your list you've done, hypothetically, would you answer?" Jeff asks in between bites of food.

Annie shrugs, "There are still some things I need to cross off."

"Recommendations are Two Night Stand, 10 Years, and Parks and Recreation."

"Good show." Jeff picks at his fingernails. "That movie was pretty good. Troy was actually funny and didn't stare at the camera." Annie scoffs. "What? I expected Troy to not do well. I mean we saw how he was in Greendale's commercial. I can't believe he go to-" Annie raises an eyebrow. "work with Aubrey Plaza. She's great in Parks n Rec."

Annie laughs at him and pats his arm. "Yeah she seems cool. Troy would send pictures when he was on set, it looked fun," she says dreamily.

They sit on the couch for awhile longer, Annie curled up basically on Jeff's lap. When he feels her beginning to doze off, he lightly josses her shoulder. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"Mmmkay." Annie tries to stand, but ends up back in Jeff's arms. "Whoops."

Jeff picks her up and carries her to bed, placing her under the covers. He lay awake thinking about tomorrow while Annie sleeps. "Love you. I love you. I love you, Annie Edison." The words feel foreign on his tongue, but he knows he means them. He rolls on his back and closes his eyes, forcing his thoughts to stop.


End file.
